


[ART] By Firelight

by DachOsmin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).




End file.
